


On a Roll

by PazithiGallifreya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PazithiGallifreya/pseuds/PazithiGallifreya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Lily Evans likes the new Roller Disco in town. Her friend is not so sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Roll

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> astronema-princess-of-all-evil asked:
> 
> Headcanon: Lily having a thing for roller disco. She dragged Severus to one one time in the summer between 3rd and 4th year
> 
> Posted to Ao3 for personal archival purposes.

“Merlin’s _pants_ -”

“Oh come on, Sev, it’s easy!”

Lily grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from the railing while he struggled to stay upright. 

His feet mutinously slipped out from under him in unintended directions. He glared down at the ridiculous contraptions on his feet that he’d rented with the pocket change Lily had shoved into his hand earlier - a consolation from her mother after Petunia had spent another week harassing her sister at every turn. 

_“Why don’t you go meet that little friend of yours and go to Wimpy’s for burgers or go catch a film or something this evening, I’ll work on Petunia, alright?_ ”

Severus Snape now dearly wished Lily had taken her mother’s suggestion instead, although his stomach churned at thought of greasy fast food.

It was a Friday night and the place was packed full of muggles, mostly children and teenagers in what was, in his estimation, utterly ridiculous attire. The music pouring from the loudspeakers thudded in his head like an industrious goblin with a large hammer.

Thankfully the place was poorly lit, other than a few colored lights and the spinning mirrored ball in the center of the ceiling, otherwise he would have stuck out like a sore thumb in his millworker father’s threadbare castoffs. As it was, a few patrons spared him and Lily a glance as they whizzed by but they were mostly ignored. He raised his voice, trying to make himself heard by his friend.

“Lily, I don’t think this is such a good idea–”

She grabbed his other hand with a grin like a Cheshire Cat and pushed off, dragging him along as she rolled backwards, then leaned to the side, turning them into a spin. He grew dizzy with the motion and the flashing lights, the heat and the noise. He focused on Lily’s laughing face, trying to push the overstimulating surroundings from his mind.

His world had narrowed down to Lily and he was finally beginning to almost enjoy it when he suddenly found his back colliding painfully with the wooden floor. Stars flashed across his vision which had nothing to do with the establishment’s lighting. Somebody was shouting, then laughing cruelly. “Get out of the way, idiot!”

Skate-clad feet sailed over him - one, two… three, four… five, six… He shut his eyes and rolled to his side, curling up with his arms clamped over his head. If only he hadn’t left his wand hidden under his mattress at home! _I could clear this place out in five seconds!_

“C’mon Sev…” Lily’s hands pulled at his arm, her voice soft and very near. 

He rolled over and sat up, then struggled until he had his feet under him, finally, Lily trying to steady him as well as she could. A group of five older kids, maybe sixteen or seventeen, were twirling about in the middle of the floor, showing off. A tall boy in the middle of the group made a vulgar gesture at the two of them as they sailed past again.

Lily returned with an even more vulgar one before he had time to react himself, and he wondered where she’d even learned such a thing from. _Probably from those Gryffindors she hangs out with, ugh_. 

He shook his head, pulling at Lily before she did something that would get the older teens’ attention in earnest. Neither of them had their wands, and they wouldn’t be able to use them without catching the attention of the Ministry in such a thoroughly Muggle place anyway. _  
_

_They wouldn’t dare try it if they knew,_ he thought. The only thing worse than Gryffindors - Muggles!

He finally made his way off the floor with Lily, managing not to land on his backside again, barely. He was more grateful than he wanted to admit to finally make it to the bench to strip the skates off and retrieve his own boots, no matter how moth-eaten they were getting lately. What kind of idiot got the idea to strap wheels to their shoes in the first place.

Back outside, he pulled in several deep breaths of the warm summer night’s damp air, waiting for his heartbeat to finally slow to something like normal. Lily stood beside him, looking at him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Sev. I thought it would be fun to do something different for a change, that’s all. We don’t have to come back. We can go home if you want.”

He shook his head and scratched at the back of his neck, heat rising in his face. Most of the teenagers around Cokeworth loved the place. Muggle teenagers, of course. He didn’t belong here. Neither did Lily, even if she couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to start an argument with her, though.

He didn’t want to go home, either. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but no doubt his father was down at the pub right now, filling up on alcohol and rage, like most Friday nights.

“It doesn’t matter.”

She looked at him for a moment, in that way when she was considering something in her own head. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

“Sure. Why don’t we go down to the park? Maybe we can find some glow worms.” 

He reached out for her hand, giving her the first genuine smile he’d managed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think roller discos were really a common thing until much later than 1974, probably more a late 70's-early 80's thing, especially in the UK, but let's just ignore that fact for a minute ;)


End file.
